Through the flames
by Evilkat23
Summary: Gary escaped Happy Volts, while hiding, he starts going even more insane and realizes that he needs somebody, anybody to be with him, he can't stand being alone, so, he does the only thing he can do. Kidnap Petey. NO PAIRINGS.


Shrieking was the only thing Gary Smith could hear inside his tiny room. The other patients howling like dogs on the outside, it was driving him mad, don't these morons have anything else to do beside scream? Sitting on the dirty floor, Gay shut his eyes tight, a bit of anger bubbling up in his chest, he hated this place, he hated the morons screaming nonstop, he hated the orderlies, he just hated everyone and everything. With his legs crossed, the teenager placed his hands over his ears trying his hardest to stifle the screaming.

"Stop." He growled out, grinding hard at his teeth, clenching his hands over his ears, the teen started to dig his nails into his skin, slowly Gary rocked back and forth.

"Just shut up." Hissing out, Gary shook his head violently from side to side, biting at his lip, the bellowing of the other patients never ceasing just going on and on, piercing his ear drums. Breathing even heavier, the boy bit down on his lip, the more the screams carried on, the harder he bit down until he could taste the coppery blood in his mouth. Groaning out, Gary shook back and forth harder, just wanting the endless screams to stop.

"I said...SHUT UP! JUST SHUT UP!" Gary shrieked, finally standing up. Then, there was silence, no screaming, no noise, nothing, just pure silence. Sighing in pure relief Gary sat down on his bed and rubbed his aching temples, laying down now, Gary stared up at his ceiling and then slowly dozed off to sleep.

However, on the other side of his door stood two orderlies, one an older male in his mid thirties, the other a younger looking male, almost a bit too young looking, but he had the uniform, so nobody mind him. The young orderly spoke first.

"Wow, I heard he was bad, I didn't think he was this bad."

He received a slight grunt in return, the older male then turned and walked away from cell door. Frowning a bit, the younger orderly followed, they walked out of the quite hallway and through a couple of doors.

"So, you wanna tell me how he ended up in this part of the asylum?" The younger orderly asked, pointing his thumb back towards the doors, the man turned back around and looked at the doors again and then moved his eyes up towards the name of the corridor.

ISOLATION.

With a heavy sigh, the older man shook his head again.

"You know, when he first came here, he actually had potential, he didn't seem as crazy as some of the others, but..." He sighed again and crossed his arms, the other orderly looked up doors and then shut his eyes.

"Tell me, what did he do to get put into the isolation? I mean, surely hearing voices wouldn't put a person in a sound proof cell." The younger boy asked, there was a long pause between the two of them, the older man just shut his eyes and seemed to be reliving a bad memory.

"...He...He managed to snatch a syringe off of a nurse's cart, I don't know what he was trying to achieve, but, he stabbed another patient with it. Don't worry, he didn't kill the guy, but, he did leave a rather nasty scar."

This made the younger guy confused, furrowing his brow, the orderly put his hand to his head and then spoke what was on his mind,

"I don't understand, Gary isn't the type to just randomly choose to stab someone out of the blue."

"You're right, he's not. We found a couple of his notes under his mattress, he thought there was going to be a mad panic and try and use that as a way to escape without being seen. That's why he was put into isolation..." The older guy went quiet and then narrowed his eyes at the teenage looking orderly. "You know, you never told me your name, new guy."

The guy smiled as he looked down at his watch, it was almost two in the morning, he should leave soon anyway, so, with a shrug, he put his hands in his pockets and stalked away, saying over his shoulder.

"James, but, just call me Jimmy, everyone does."

The guy found this just a tad suspicious, but, then shrugged again, the guy did have the uniform.

"...Right, see you around newbie."

Jimmy smirked a tad, secretly, he was more or less enjoying the fact that Gary was going stir crazy and hearing voices, the son of a bitch deserved it. Still, he felt a bit of concern rise up, If Gary ever managed to get out...

Jimmy shook his head, no, Gary wasn't getting out for a long while, there was no way he could. It was borderline impossible, but, even Jimmy knew that the word 'impossible' meant nothing to Gary. The fact that the bastard tried to throw him off of the school was proof of that...

 _It's short I know, but it'll get longer, I swear._


End file.
